club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Force
"The team name ''Sky Force'' was an idea about being above the skies, on a new thinking level/altitude. Being in the sky, we have the high ground. We rule above others. But within Sky Force, we all respect each other as if we would want to be respected." -Oblivion's view of Sky Force. Sky Force (full name: Sky Diving Army Force of Club Penguin) is an army in the air created by Oblivion (Commander 03livion, a.k.a. "Oblivion Oblivious") and Totorog the 9th (Totorog9 or just simply "Toto"). Their goal is to be an interactive group and community that helps the Club Penguin Online (CPO) community through guidance, support, integrity, and thrives to become one of the best Club Penguin armies. Connected with the RPF and EPF, they also help to teach soldiers, agents and even ninjas and vikings to use military parachutism. History In the year of 1982, December 30th, a former high ranked soldier of the RPF has decided to separate from his army and make his own army. His name was the Commander 03livion or simply Oblivion. Oblivion wanted his army as something fun and similar to RPF but less strict. It was until he meet an agent of the EPF named Totorog9 (or Totorog the 9th), who saw Oblivion's project and decided to help him. Toto wanted to teach penguins to know how to properly use parachutist in military school training system, which was something Oblivion liked.'It was also clear Sky Force wants to be the top of all armies, being ahead of others like a competition. The group manage to get many more people within the community, thus ''Sky Diving Army Force'' was born. But after 2 years, both founders wanted a shorter name and they decide to name their creation as '''Sky Force: more simply, shorter and easier to remember. Although some old members still call it Sky Diving Force. A few years later, Sky Force was at it's pinnacle of it's popularity and attracted many penguins from all over the world! It was not long enough the Navy of CP decided to take a small look on SF: the Navy wanted them to be allies with SF, what a great day it was for the SF members! Upon this day, the "Navy of CP X Sky Force Alliance" was born and that makes Navy of CP the very first all to Sky Force! Sometimes, Sky Force will run events such as tournaments and questionnaires for fun and team collaboration! These events will count towards your overall points which you are rewarded after with new roles, recognition and more! Uniform The Aviator Jacket will need to be worn during all Sky Force's CPO events/tournaments/activities. And the Aviator's Goggles too, which is very important for the security of the eyes. Penguins can take their own parachutes or if they don't have one, they can buy a parachute at the boutique of Sky Force. Jet Packs can be also needed in case your parachute has problems or is broken and refuse to open. Members Active Oblivion (Founder, Chief, Active) Totorog '(Co-Founder, Assistant Chief, Active) [[Jones H.|'Jones H.]]' '(Class AAA Soldier, Active) Megami Ushio (High Major, Active) Tantor Azaki (High Major, Active) Agent Zeus Destroy '''(Active Member) Website [https://skyforceofcp.wordpress.com/ '''Sky Force of Club Penguin].Category:Armies Category:Good People Category:Active Groups